


Official Property Of Kaiba Corp

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Ownership Kink, Panties, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem has noticed that Kaiba Corp, as a brand, owns alot of weird things- underwear being one of themBut atleast the underwear he can have fun with





	Official Property Of Kaiba Corp

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Pridecember 2018- "Underwear"
> 
> You can pry "Atem only ever wears panties" out of my cold dead hands, I'm sticking to it
> 
> Also, the infamous "Kaiba Corp milk" reference from Battle City had to sneak it's way into my fics somewhere and here it is

Kaiba Corp was responsible for alot of products, some more reasonable than others

All sorts of gaming technology, accessories, additions...

All of that was relatively fine, to be expected

But for the life of him Atem would never understand why Kaiba Corp had it's own brand of milk

And just as he was starting to get past that, Seto Kaiba went and released something even crazier

"Seto.... do you mind telling me why you have Kaiba Corp underwear?"

There are just some things you find when rooting around in your fiance's dresser that scar you for life, and finding a pair of white boxers with little blue "KC"s printed all over them was one of those things

Seto, entirely nonplussed, didn't even bother looking away from his book

"Some of the executives wanted to try having a fashion line, shirts, jackets, shoes, swimwear-"

"Underwear," Atem concluded

"Exactly, we made a few of everything and did a small focus group but no one seemed interested, I knew that would be the result but sometimes it's easier to just run the test and shut the old geezers up than to argue with them,"

Atem had never known his fiance' to purposely avoid conflict so some part of him reasoned that there was a teeny tiny little peice of Seto that had wanted the fashion line to happen just as much as his executives had

Seto just didn't want to admit it

No matter though

"I see, and do you have all of the peices that were made?"

"Mmm, they only ever got past the prototype stage so there's only one of everything,"

"And this is the only pair of underwear with your logo on it huh?"

"Yes, don't worry, you won't have nightmares from it ever again,"

"I see...."

 

~+~

 

If there was one thing that was a quick, guaranteed, no questions asked turn-on for Seto Kaiba, it was ownership

Not in the toxic sort of way, but Seto just enjoyed knowing that Atem belonged to him, body, mind, and soul, that the pharaoh was entirely loyal to him and would never want what they had with anyone else

Atem could respect that, it was really just another type of loyalty- a slightly more intense, extreme thing than was casually accepted by most people but weren't most kinks that way?

And it wasn't as if Atem himself didn't enjoy it too

He had been a pharaoh, after all, and was quite used to the idea of possessiveness in his relationship

He enjoyed owning Seto just as much- or... almost as much, atleast

So when Atem had seen the underwear, the first thing that came to mind once the initial shock wore off was plain and simple:

Opportunity

The only problem was that the only pair made was in Seto's size, and he was.... quite alot bigger than Atem

His clothes always swallowed the pharaoh, and wile the CEO usually found that to be quite sexy, Atem was sure that Atem would be something of a different story

Besides, boxers weren't all that appealing, Atem had never liked them in any form, he personally always wore panties, why stop now?

He would have to get a pair specially made, and luckily for him, he knew exactly who to go to in order to find out how to do that

"You want to get our logo printed on some clothes?" Mokuba asked in confusion, eyebrows raised, a strawberry from his fruit cup dangling off of his fork

"I do, as a gift for your brother, I want to get something special in my size," Atem explained vaguely

Just enough information to get what he needed, without giving Mokuba so much that it would scar him for life

".... Riiiiiight, well, I'm going to sidestep any potential brain-scarring here and NOT ask it is you want to have personalized, I'm just gonna give you the email address for the company we used, just send them an email saying you're with Kaiba Corp and want to place a special order, they'll do the rest,"

"I see.. thank you for your assistance Mokuba!"

"Sure thing, just... do me a favor and make sure the door is shut when you're wearing whatever it is, ok?"

"I can do that!"

 

~+~

 

The panties were beautifull

They were elegant and lacey, a soft ice blue with the KC logo carefully stitched rather than printed into them in white, just big enough to cover the pharaoh but small enough that little was left to the imagination, he was quite proud of them actually

And the moment Seto got home from work-

"What was so urgent that I had to come upstairs right away?"

Atem, grinning excitedly the entire time, shut the door behind him and clutched at his robe

"I simply wanted to show you the early New Year's gift I purchased,"

The robe dropped before Seto could ask any questions

And three hours later, Seto walked downstairs for dinner, practically looking like a peacock as Atem stumbled along behind him

Mokuba, who was already eating, made the mistake of looking up from his game and staring at the two of them

"..... I really don't want to know what you ordered Atem,"


End file.
